ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Humungousaur (Classic)
Humungousaur is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vaxasaurian from the planet Terradino. Appearance Ben as Humungousaur Humungousaur is about 12 feet tall and can grow bigger at will, up to about 60 feet. When he grows, his dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing Stegosaur-like plates on his back, a crest on his forehead, and spikes on his tail. Also, on his shoulders three plates separate and grow, giving him a more ferocious look. His arms do something similar. His skin is hard, brown, and a sort of beige color in its inner side and he has a somewhat humanoid body. Humungousaur wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Video Games, Humungousaur wore a blue motion capture suit. In Heroes United, the plates on his chest ended in spikes and he had spikes above his eyes. In Omniverse, Humungousaur wears black briefs with a white waistband, and a green and black sash across his chest (going from his right shoulder to the left side of his lower back) containing the Omnitrix symbol. Humungousaur now has grey fingernails instead of brown, a slightly bigger chin, green eyes in the same hue of his sash, a shorter build and his nose has shifted to his forehead. Albedo as Negative Humungousaur In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Negative Humungousaur looked exactly like Ben's Humungousaur. In The Final Battle: Part 1, Negative Humungousaur had red eyes and his Ultimatrix symbol was red as well. In Omniverse, Negative Humungousaur has a darker skin color, creamy-white inner side and a red Ultimatrix sash across his chest in the opposite direction as Ben's Humungousaur. His eyes are the same red as his sash. Alpha as Humungousaur Humungousaur had dark green skin, some horns, sharp teeth, and red eyes. He wore a red fake Ultimatrix on his chest, and there were red lines spread across his body. Humungousaur Alien Swarm Movie.PNG|Humungousaur in Alien Swarm Humungousaur Mocap Suit.png|Humungousaur in Video Games humungousaur hu.png|Humungousaur in Heroes United Negative humungousaur.png|Negative Humungousaur in Alien Force Humongousaur albedo omniverse.png|Negative Humungousaur in Omniverse Alpha Humungousaur.png|Alpha as Humungousaur in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United Powers and Abilities AF Humungousaur 003.png|Humungousaur at maximum size Tyrannopede001.png|Humungousaur's enhanced strength Humungousaur possesses incredible strength, being able to lift and throw a To'kustar and at base size,The Ultimate Sacrifice and throw objects (heavy or light) up to a high altitude, even into near-earth orbit. Humungousaur possesses a thick, armored hide, which has proven to be durable enough to withstand blaster fire and heavy impacts. Humungousaur has the power to increase or decrease his own body size and mass. He can grow up to a maximum of 60 feet and his strength increases as he grows. He can also shrink down to about 10 feet. Humungousaur can generate his Stegosauride features (plates and spikes on his spine and tail) without changing size. These features give Humungousaur an extra edge in battle both defensively and offensively. Humungousaur is durable enough to survive in space for a few minutes''Above and Beyond'' and pass through dangerous force fields.Pier Pressure Humungousaur's tail is powerful enough to easily knock away Malware's third form.Showdown: Part 2 Once Humungousaur charged and rammed Vilgax while running on all fours, in a similar fashion to a bull or rhinoceros.Primus Humungousaur is quite agile for his size, as he could somersault onto one of the Forever Knights' battle horses,Eye of the Beholder perform a slide tackle''Special Delivery'' and be able to evade attacks while jumping. Humungousaur has a powerful roar, which he once used to scare away a large group of reporters.Fame Similar to Four Arms, Humungousaur is strong enough to create shock waves by clapping his hands together. Weaknesses Humungousaur's strength has a clear limit, as with such cases with moving and lifting beings or objects as heavy as Tyrannopede, whose sheer weight proved a challenge for Humungousaur to manage.Of Predators and Prey: Part 2 Humungousaur is also very slow and combined with his naturally large physique, it makes him a very easy target for enemy attacks. Even his base size makes it impossible for him to fit into small spaces. Humungousaur is weak against electricity.Map of Infinity Humungousaur can be affected by Swampfire's fireballs.Good Copy, Bad Copy Humungousaur can easily be harmed and discomforted by an Aerophibian's neuroshock blasts.Good Copy, Bad Copy History |-|Alien Force= ;Ben *Humungousaur first appeared in Ben 10 Returns: Part 2, where he battled some DNAliens but was defeated by a Highbreed. *In All That Glitters, Humungousaur stopped a bridge from collapsing. *In Max Out, Humungousaur briefly fought a couple of DNAliens. *In Pier Pressure, Humungousaur saved Baz-l from an exploding ship. *In Paradox, Humungousaur saved Hugo from getting sucked into Professor Paradox's time machine and changed the present. *In Be-Knighted, Humungousaur scared Squire into telling him the truth about the Dragon. *In Darkstar Rising, Humungousaur was defeated by Darkstar. Later, however, Humungousaur defeated Darkstar. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Humungousaur fought Negative Jetray. *In Grounded, Humungousaur saved Kevin from a Highbreed. *In Voided, Humungousaur battled D'Void. *In Inside Man, Humungousaur helped Gwen to pull the Oscillator Key, but then had to protect it from a DNAlien ship. *In Unearthed, Humungousaur fought Tiny. *In War of the Worlds: Part 2, Humungousaur broke himself, Azmuth, Gwen, and Kevin out of a prison on Augstaka. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Humungousaur was defeated by Vilgax. *In Simple, Humungousaur ended the debate of the red and blue teams. *In Vreedle, Vreedle, Humungousaur showed Judge Domstol the Omnitrix's ability to transform Ben into aliens. *In Singlehanded, Humungousaur battled Sunder twice. *In If All Else Fails, Humungousaur failed to stop the Highbreed Tree Monster. *In Ghost Town, Humungousaur fought an alien in a golf course. *In Busy Box, Humungousaur battled the Naljian Destructor. *In The Secret of Chromastone, Humungousaur battled Vilgax. *In Above and Beyond, Humungousaur pretended to capture Grandpa Max. Later, Humungousaur was thrown into space by the Plumbers' Helpers. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Humungousaur battled Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. *In Ben 10: Alien Swarm, Humungousaur defeated a large swarm of Nanochips. ;Albedo *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Negative Humungousaur battled the Forever Knights. Later, Negative Humungousaur defeated Goop and was defeated by Swampfire. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Negative Humungousaur revealed the Ultimatrix to Ben. ;Azmuth *In Primus, Humungousaur was defeated by Vilgax. ;Bioids *In The Final Battle: Part 2, the Humungousaur Bioids battled Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *In Fame, Humungousaur scared some reporters away from his house. *In Duped, Sensitive Ben used Humungousaur to defeat two Forever Knights. *In Video Games, Humungousaur was scanned by Oliver. Later, Humungousaur failed to defeat the Stalker, so he transformed into Nanomech. *In Too Hot to Handle, Humungousaur battled Surgeon before going Ultimate. *In Hero Time, Humungousaur beated Captain Nemesis in a train throwing contest. Later, Humungousaur went Ultimate. *In Ultimate Aggregor, Humungousaur failed to stop Aggregor from absorbing his five alien prisoners and becoming Ultimate Aggregor. *In Map of Infinity, Humungousaur was defeated by Ultimate Aggregor. *In Deep, Humungousaur scared away some fish aliens while drowning. *In Where the Magic Happens, Humungousaur was crystallized by Addwaitya, so he went Ultimate. *In Perplexahedron, Humungousaur was hit by some lasers on the Perplexahedron. Later, Humungousaur battled some guards. *In ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage, Humungousaur accidentally inhaled some alien dream dust and attacked Gwen. *In The Enemy of My Enemy, Humungousaur went Ultimate to fight Ultimate Kevin. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Humungousaur battled Vulkanus to find out about Ultimate Kevin's location. *In Eye of the Beholder, Humungousaur fought the Forever Knights twice. *In Girl Trouble, Humungousaur battled Antonio before going Ultimate. Humungousaur appeared again later when he was changing back to Ben. *In The Creature from Beyond, Humungousaur fought Sir Cyrus. *In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Humungousaur battled Animo and his mutant frogs. *In Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing, Humungousaur fought Prisoner 775. *In The Ultimate Sacrifice, Humungousaur battled a Red Robot before going Ultimate. *In Solitary Alignment, Humungousaur is used twice to fight Sir George. The second time he goes Ultimate. *In Couples Retreat, Humungousaur was overpowered by Michael Morningstar so he went Ultimate. Humungousaur appeared again later when he was changing back to Ben. *In Catch a Falling Star, Humungousaur was used to impress Ms. Nocturne so Gwen could get information from her. *In The Eggman Cometh, Humungousaur broke into Dr. Animo's barn. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, Humungousaur battled Vilgax and Gwen. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Humungousaur appeared in a flashback. *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Humungousaur came out of the inter-dimensional rift and battled Rex before switching into Diamondhead. ;Plant Clone *In The Big Story, Clone Ben as Humungousaur failed to capture Jimmy. ;Dream *In Revenge of the Swarm, a tiny Humungousaur was defeated by a clone of Victor Validus. ;Gwen *In Inspector 13, Humungousaur briefly appeared before she turned into Murk Upchuck. ;Alpha *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Humungousaur was used by Alpha to battle Rex, but was reverted back when the latter removed his replica Ultimatrix. |-|Omniverse= ;Ben *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, Humungousaur battled Mucilator, who then transformed into Tyrannopede, whom he failed to defeat. *In Outbreak, Humungousaur defeated Rook in a training battle. *In Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's, Humungousaur fought Trumbipulor. *In Malefactor, Humungousaur was dunked in the Ben 10 dunk game by a kid. Later, Humungousaur battled Malware and saved a school bus. At the end of the episode, Humungousaur picked up the wooden bell. *In Arrested Development, Humungousaur battled Computron's Minions. *In Rules of Engagement, Humungousaur failed to defeat Princess Looma. *In Showdown: Part 1, Humungousaur was used to help Pakmar with his barbecue truck. He and Rook were teleported to Galvan Mark II to battle Omnivoracious, who transformed into Tyrannopede. *In Showdown: Part 2, Humungousaur battled Malware. *In Special Delivery, Humungousaur fought some of his enemies in Undertown. *In The Frogs of War: Part 1, Humungousaur battled Milleous. *In An American Benwolf in London, Humungousaur tried to pull Excalibur out of the stone but failed. Humungousaur then battled the Forever Knights. * In Stuck on You, Humungousaur fought Khyber, as Tyrannopede, with the help of Skurd. * In A New Dawn, Humungousaur appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;Albedo *In The Ultimate Heist, Negative Humungousaur battled Inspector 13. Later, Negative Humungousaur went Ultimate. *In And Then There Were None, Humungousaur was briefly seen when Albedo transformed into Ultimate Humungousaur. |-|Comics= ;Doom Dimension (Volume 1) *In Doom Dimension (Volume 1), Humungousaur battled some Forever Knights. Appearances |-|Alien Force= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 2'' (first appearance) *''All That Glitters'' *''Max Out'' *''Pier Pressure'' *''Paradox'' *''Be-Knighted'' ;Season 2 *''Darkstar Rising'' (x2) *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Grounded'' *''Voided'' *''Inside Man'' *''Unearthed'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' ;Season 3 *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Simple'' (cameo) *''Vreedle, Vreedle'' *''Singlehanded'' (x2; first time cameo) *''If All Else Fails'' (selected alien was Way Big) *''Ghost Town'' *''Busy Box'' *''The Secret of Chromastone'' (selected alien was Way Big) *''Above and Beyond'' (x2; first time video recording) *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' ;Movies *''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' ;Albedo ;Season 1 *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' (x2) ;Season 3 *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' (goes ultimate) ;Azmuth ;Season 3 *''Primus'' ;Bioids ;Season 3 *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Fame'' (first reappearance, x4; first, second and fourth times video recordings) *''Duped'' *''Video Games'' (x2) *''Too Hot to Handle'' (goes ultimate) *''Hero Time'' (x2; goes ultimate second time) *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Map of Infinity'' *''Deep'' *''Where the Magic Happens'' (goes ultimate) *''Perplexahedron'' (selected alien was Chromastone) *''...Nor Iron Bars a Cage'' *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' (goes ultimate) *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' ;Season 2 *''Eye of the Beholder'' *''Girl Trouble'' (x2; goes ultimate and reverts) *''The Creature from Beyond'' *''It's Not Easy Being Gwen'' *''Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing'' ;Season 3 *''The Ultimate Sacrifice'' *''Solitary Alignment'' (x3; second time goes ultimate) *''Couples Retreat'' (x2; goes ultimate and reverts) *''Catch a Falling Star'' *''The Eggman Cometh'' (cameo) *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (flashback) ;Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' ;Plant Clone ;Season 2 *''The Big Story'' ;Dream ;Season 2 *''Revenge of the Swarm'' ;Gwen ;Season 3 *''Inspector 13'' ;Alpha ;Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' |-|Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' (first reappearance) ;Season 2 *''Outbreak'' *''Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's'' *''Malefactor'' (x3) *''Arrested Development'' *''Rules of Engagement'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' *''Showdown: Part 2'' ;Season 3 *''Special Delivery'' *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' (cameo) ;Season 5 *''An American Benwolf in London'' ;Season 8 *''Stuck on You'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;Albedo ;Season 4 *''The Ultimate Heist'' (x2) ;Season 5 *''And Then There Were None'' (cameo; goes ultimate) |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs Ben *''The New Order'' *''Ship Shape'' *''Backcountry Battleground'' *''Benstorm'' *''Collectible Heroes'' *''What Comes Around'' *''Dodge Ben'' *''The Monster at the End of this Book'' *''Powerless'' *''Paper Scissors Stone'' Albedo *''Double Trouble'' ;Chapter Books *''Triple Threat'' *''Galaxy Wars'' ;Others *''Doom Dimension (Volume 1)'' |-|Online Games= *''Alien Attack'' *''Alien Unlock'' *''Alien Unlock 2'' *''Galactic Challenge'' *''Game Creator'' *''Humungousaur Giant Force'' *''Omniverse Collection'' *''Swarm Smash'' *''Toon Creator'' *''Ultimatrix Unleashed'' *Omnimatch |-|MAD= *''Ben 10 Franklin'' Video Games Humungousaur_VilgaxAttacks.png|Humungousaur in Vilgax Attacks and Cosmic Destruction Rise of Hex Humungousaur.png|In The Rise of Hex Ben 10: Alien Force Humungousaur is a playable alien character in all versions of the game. Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable Versions Humungousaur is initially unavailable, but is unlocked at the beginning of the Rural Rumble level. Humungousaur is able to use his incredible strength to smash open gates, pick up a tractor and throw it at a wall, remove a massive metallic lid and activate pressure sensitive platforms by standing on them. Humungousaur is also immune to freezing weaponry. Humungousaur grows to full size at segments of the A Change in the Weather level to destroy three Highbreed Weather Arrays. Humungousaur is vital for progression on the Rural Rumble, Running on Autopilot and A Change in the Weather levels of the game. Nintendo DS Version Humungousaur and Swampfire are the only aliens available on Ben's arsenal at the beginning of the game. Humungousaur is able to break down weak walls. Humungousaur is vital for progression on the Warehouse 2-3 level of the game. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Humungousaur is a playable alien character in the game. Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable Versions Due to the Omnitrix rebooting after Ben's abuse of the quick-change feature during his battle with an animated Mr. Smoothy mascot, Humungousaur, along with Swampfire, Big Chill, Spidermonkey and Cannonbolt were the only aliens available on Ben's arsenal upon his arrival on Vulpin. Humungousaur can use his incredible strength to destroy obstacles, such as vehicles and weak walls, open partially sealed gates, drag large crates to activate pressure sensitive platforms and pull levers for various purposes. He can also do a shoulder charge and make shockwaves by slamming the ground. Earthquake is an unlockable combo move for Humungousaur. Humungousaur is vital for progression on the Bellwood, Terradino, Encephalonus IV, Anur Phaetos, Mor' Otesi and Null Void levels of the game. Nintendo DS Version Humungousaur and Spidermonkey are reunlocked upon Ben's arrival on Terradino. Humungousaur is able to destroy temple columns, pillars and other rock formations. Humungousaur is vital for progression on the Terradino, Encephalonus IV and Null Void levels of the game. Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Humungousaur is a playable alien character in the game. Due to the Omnitrix sorting out after Ben fiddled with it, Humungousaur was temporarily locked. Humungousaur was reunlocked at the beginning of Level 3. Humungousaur is able to use his incredible strength to carry crates or boulders in order to activate pressure sensitive platforms, as well as break down weaker walls. While doing so, Humungousaur increases his size and gains his signature bone plates and spikes. Humungousaur's large size prevents him from accessing small areas. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Humungousaur is a playable alien character in the game. Humungousaur is vital for progression on The Catacombs, Devil's Tower, and The Final Battle levels of the game. Naming and Translations Etymology His name is a portmanteau of "Humongous," meaning "big," referencing his size, and "dinosaur." Trivia *In Ben 10 Returns: Part 2, All That Glitters, and Inside Man, Humungousaur's voice was electronically edited to sound deeper. *Humungousaur is the first alien used in Ultimate Alien. *Humungousaur was the first alien to go ultimate on-screen.The Final Battle: Part 1 *In Omniverse, as a running gag in Season 1, Ben tried and failed to transform into Humungousaur on numerous occasions before finally transforming into him in Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, the final episode of the season. *Out of all transformations, Humungousaur is the alien used by the most characters other than Ben, having been used by Albedo, Vilgax's Bioids, Plant Ben, Alpha, Azmuth and Gwen. **Humungousaur is also the most used transformation in the entire Classic Continuity, appearing a total of 89 times. *Humungousaur's icon replaced Echo Echo's in the Season 5 opening of Omniverse. *Dee Bradley Baker doesn't like doing Humungousaur's voice too much, as it's hard on his throat. Ben 10: Alien Force (Video Game) and Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Behind the Scenes *His sash in Omniverse is similar to Monsieur Mallah's from Teen Titans. References Crew Statements Eugene Son Dwayne McDuffie Matt Wayne Derrick J. Wyatt See Also *Fourmungousaur (fusion of Four Arms and Humungousaur) *Humungoopsaur (fusion of Goop and Humungousaur) Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Live-action Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males Category:Vaxasaurians